This invention relates to personal listening devices, such as sound stereo devices.
Devices for conveying sound exclusively to a single listener usually involve headphones. These headphones extend above the head of the listener and press individual phones against the head of the listener so that the latter not only feels pressure, but the non-realistic impression of the sound occurring at the center of the head. The headphones are also close to the ears of the listener, so that loud sounds can cause deafness.
Moreover, the headphones cover, sometimes completely, both ears of the listener and, hence, obstruct external surrounding sounds. Thus, persons walking or exercising in the streets with headphones invite the possibility of a traffic accident because it may be impossible precisely to recognize other sounds while listening to the headphones. For example, while driving an automobile, an alarm signal from another automobile cannot be heard, so that judgment and reflexes may be delayed and accidents may occur.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 100,220/78 discloses a muffler-type personal audio device. This device encloses a pair of speakers in a casing in the shape of and decorated as a muffler. The casing may be in the form of leather, cloth, or the like and appear to be a muffler or scarf. Coil-like connector cables connected to each speaker pass from one end of the support member and a portable radio apparatus is connected to the cables. This devices spaces the sound from the ears of the listener while leaving the ears uncovered, thereby lessening the disadvantages of headphones.
However, muffler-type devices may be unpleasant during the summertime or when worn in the tropics, when perspiration may cause the casing to adhere to the body. The device may thus become unsanitary with perspiration and result in skin irritations. Moreover, the casing around the neck interferes with some of the listener's movement and may not be suitable for exercise while listening.